peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 May 1983 (TOTP)
Show ; Name *Top Of The Pops ; Station *BBC One (TV) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1983-05-05 ; Comments *This was the sixth program to be co-hosted by John Peel during 1983 and, being the 1000th edition of the show, featured a wide array of DJs and interviews. This was the week's singles chart. *''Jensen: Over to you, shorty... Peel: OK, thanks very much, big guy. Well my dear, are you in a band? Clare Grogan: Yeah. Peel: “That’s very very nice indeed. Here’s Jonathan King…”'' *Peel also wrote a full page article for Radio Times to mark the special edition.https://twitter.com/woodg31/status/1125106990873751553 Tracklisting *Richard Skinner interviews David Jacobs *Thompson Twins – We Are Detective (7 in the chart as of the date of broadcast) *Steve Strange, Roger Taylor, John Deacon – brief interview *The Human League – (Keep Feeling) Fascination (3) *The Beat – Can’t Get Used To Losing You (29) *The Dave Clark Five – Bits and Pieces (clip from 19 February 1964) *Billy J. Kramer and The Dakotas – Little Children (clip from 26 February 1964) *Supremes – Baby Love (clip from 07 October 1964) *Sonny and Cher – I Got You Babe (clip from 12 August 1965) *The Rolling Stones – Get Off Of My Cloud (clip from 04 November 1965) *Bee Gees – Massachusetts (clip from 26 December 1967) *The Rolling Stones – Let’s Spend The Night Together (clip from 26 December 1967) *The Beatles – All You Need Is Love (‘Our World’ clip) *Cliff Richard – All My Love (clip from 26 December 1967) *Manfred Mann – Mighty Quinn (clip from 15 February 1968) *Joe Cocker – With A Little Help From My Friends (unknown clip) *Status Quo – Pictures Of Matchstick Men (clip from 15 February 1968) *The Move – Fire Brigade (clip from 15 February 1968) *Cilla Black – Surround Yourself With Sorrow (clip from 27 February 1969) *The Beatles – All You Need Is Love (‘Our World’ clip) *Cilla Black – brief interview *Noel Edmonds - clip from 01 February 1973 *Heaven 17 – Temptation (8) *Chas and Dave – brief interview *Gary Glitter – brief interview *The Rolling Stones – Brown Sugar (clip from 15 April 1971) *Rod Stewart – Maggie May (clip from 27 December 1971) *Elton John – Your Song (clip from 14 January 1971) *T. Rex – Get It On (clip from 27 December 1971) *David Bowie – Starman (clip) *Gary Glitter – I’m The Leader Of The Gang (I Am) (clip from 25 December 1973) *Abba – Waterloo (clip from 02 May 1974) *Queen – Killer Queen (clip) *10cc – I’m Not In Love (clip ) *The Boomtown Rats – Looking After Number One (clip) *Blondie – Picture This (clip) *The Police – Spirits In The Material World (clip) *Adam Ant – Goody Two Shoes (clip) *Duran Duran – Is There Something I Should Know? (clip from 23 March 1983) *Bill Wyman – brief interview *Gary Numan – brief interview *New Edition – Candy Girl (30) (Zoo) *Jeffrey Daniel – brief interview *Clare Grogan – brief interview *Jonathan King in New York *Messages from Sting, Charlene, Lionel Richie, Meat Loaf and Rod Stewart *Blancmange – Blind Vision (28) *Sandie Shaw and Kim Wilde – brief interviews *The Fun Boy Three – Our Lips Are Sealed (16) *Bucks Fizz – brief interview *Spandau Ballet – True (1) *Men At Work – Overkill (24) (audience dancing / end credits) Video Radio 1 DJs present the 1000th edition Category:TV Category:1983